


「杨学文×上官云峰」师哥恋爱小段

by WateryMaid



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WateryMaid/pseuds/WateryMaid
Summary: “什么师父，师父这么多年只收了唯一一个徒弟，就是我！”杨学文用大扫帚在地上来回甩，尘土飞扬里撇嘴嘟囔，“哪里窜出来的小狗崽，师父能收了你我吃三天素。”半个时辰打扫完进了屋，他看见他的师父，太极拳一代宗师杨崇武，坐在梨花木椅上嘴巴张张合合。旁的听不清楚，学文只知道一件事：他这三日荤是躲不过要戒的了。





	「杨学文×上官云峰」师哥恋爱小段

**Author's Note:**

> ※石墨里翻出来的短篇，肉渣  
> ※初心BE，不忍心写因此打住了  
> ※角色拉郎，人设自定为太极拳宗师门下的师兄弟，勿上升真人  
> ※上官云峰（朱一龙《宝藏寻踪》），杨学文（吴京《功夫小子闯情关》）

    

    他把上官云峰翻过来，吮吻从后颈的痣沿着脊椎一路蜿蜒向下，直至两瓣浑圆臀肉上方的腰窝才终于停住脚。恨不得一勒就断的小腰哆哆嗦嗦，两朵圣涡像水中的酒坛，盛满了清清亮亮的诱人琼浆，在一波波的情涛欲浪中荡漾肉粉色的水光。小峰随着自己一个捅到深处的突击情难自持地昂起头甜腻地喟叹，杨学文的矜持在这一刻，像身下人红肿收缩的小穴，彻底被打成一摊一簇的水花白沫。疯狂的交合中依稀听得到他的宝贝师弟嗓眼里扯出呻吟——“师哥...师哥...”  


    这场酣畅淋漓的互诉衷肠直到落日熔金时才终于偃旗息鼓，上官云峰累得偏头睡过去，浅粉色的性器直挺挺湿漉漉，底下隐密的入口此刻不设防地洞然大开，精液涓涓涌出，淌得肆意像一条初春时节冰雪初融的溪流。  


    杨学文回想，他们的缘分也始于一个落花人独立的春天。

    

    四月既望，天廓明远山清。  


    杨学文把花瓣落叶扫成一撮，不过擦了把汗的功夫，一只巨大的白兔子噌地从眼前穿过，刚拢好的一个小丘被踩得乱了一地，吱哇乱叫。只见乌发白衣的“兔子”气喘吁吁往正厅跑，声音又奶又脆：“师父！”  


    “什么师父，师父这么多年只收了唯一一个徒弟，就是我！”杨学文用大扫帚在地上来回甩，尘土飞扬里撇嘴嘟囔，“哪里窜出来的小狗崽，师父能收了你我吃三天素。”  


    半个时辰打扫完进了屋，他看见他的师父，太极拳一代宗师杨崇武，坐在梨花木椅上嘴巴张张合合。旁的听不清楚，学文只知道一件事：他这三日荤是躲不过要戒的了。

    “师父！您三天前还说过您的拳只传男不传女！”  


    “谁说我是女的，”小白兔得意抬头，浅金色的眼睛在齐眉的黑色碎发里放光，“我叫上官云峰，师哥好。”  


    “小峰骨头硬，意志坚，悟性高，心思巧，是练太极的良木，”杨崇武一个眼神就把学文嘴边的三百句反抗塞了回去，“也是给你寻个朋友，你长他三岁，从今以后二人共勉，免得孤单。”  


    “扎个马步我看看。”  


    只见上官云峰缓慢呼吸，稳健下蹲，气沉丹田，混元四肢之力，双脚从两足距离开大到三足宽，双手从环抱转换为平摆。看似稚嫩的一套动作连贯起来竟似是水平极高的四平马。收束的裤腿里真气自下到上从盘扣中间钻出来，白色短衫的下摆扑棱棱的像一对翅膀。  


    杨学文假装没注意到师父含笑的目光，强绷着脸。  


    “你...做个横踢。”  


    “对踢！摆拳！”  


    “双缠手圈！……太极圈！”  


    “师哥，”小云峰红着脸挠头，“太极圈我还没学到。”

 

    师父眼光着实毒，上官云峰确是不可多得的好苗子。黑发丹唇一脸纯良，昨天踩翻了刚扫起来的落花落叶，害他重新收拾，想来也并非有意。  


    为人师哥，宽容大度，当以身作则。他心里暗暗点头，叫醒旁边午睡的师弟，奈何怎的拍都没动静，被子一掀，里面仨枕头叠成人的模样。  


    再找到上官云峰是在园子的大石头下。蜷着身子蹲着，俩手各捏着一个龙须酥，嘴里塞着一个，咀嚼得很用力，腮帮子鼓鼓的。抬起头看学文的时候眼睛眨得天真无邪，嘴巴附近黏着一圈亮晶晶的糖丝丝儿。呵斥的声音还没发出来，小师弟一下子把左手的酥糖掖进学文嘴里，眯着桃花眼笑成了两道弯弯的小桥。  


    龙须酥好甜啊。  


    学文人生第一次吃零嘴，下巴像机器一样上下活动。他不舍得用牙咬，只敢用唾沫把它含化，满口都是花生、芝麻和蜂蜜的醇香。

    全当吃人嘴短，十五岁的学文心窝子里认了这个师弟，师兄弟今天算是结下了。龙须酥虽然小，且当桃园的结义酒。

 

    相处时间长了，学文宽慰了许多，他发现小峰也不是神坛上的转世灵童。  
长得一张漂亮皮囊，脑袋好用嘴也发馋。表现就是每次下山去集市的时候，师弟眼睛总黏在糕点上，而且总能偷偷带点回来。或是领悟太快耗费元神，师弟常常犯困，有一次扎马步的时候打盹被师父发现，一周内，学文都碰不着扫院子的笤帚。  


    因此兄弟俩心照不宣地达成某种协议。  


    具体内容即师弟负责零嘴，学文负责带着打拳，顺便侦查着师父的突袭。

    学文渐渐习惯了给师弟夹菜，小峰偷溜时也好揣一角油纸下山，等他回来里面必装着各色点心，豌豆黄、芋头糕诸如此类。兄弟俩吃喝拉撒彼此知根知底，某回尿尿还互相问候了对方的小鸟。  


    师弟虽好，就是爱闹，家里常听得见以“师弟”或“小峰”开头的感叹句，比如——  


    “师弟你怎么又把小野猫带到屋里！”  


    “师弟你的脸！师父小峰又下山欺负人了！”  


    “小峰你的手好冷啊......唉别撩我衣服风都进来了！嘶——把手从我肚子上拿开！”  


   岁月且长暂不细表。

    

    一天午后，师兄弟蹲在石头后面啃柿饼，夏木阴阴，窸窸窣窣的阳光从葳蕤枝叶里筛下洒在学文睫毛上，鼻梁上，嘴唇上。脸上的小小绒毛闪闪发亮，硬朗的轮廓这一刻柔和了许多。  
学文额头干干净净，一个大辫子梳得精神油亮，俊俏的五官一直被他的英气藏住了，剑眉粗密，目若朗星，鼻梁挺拔，唇瓣丰嫩，卷翘的睫毛有一瞬间勾住了蒲公英的尾巴。  


    “师哥长得好看。”  


    “你也好看。”学文吃得正香没有抬头，随声应和，突然阴影遮住脸上的光，他感觉有桃花嘬了一口自己的嘴角。  


    “师哥柿饼刚刚吃到嘴上了，”小峰眼睛扑闪着，视线锁定学文瞳孔深处的惊讶和惶恐，温温地笑了，眸底潋滟，眉目间万般柔情让人无法移开视线，“其实没有，我说谎了。”

    “师哥的‘好看’是让我有这种心思的‘好看’。师哥待我好，我好欢喜。”  


    杨学文手里的柿饼终于掉在地上，他想说点什么又全都被唾沫咽下。似乎静止的时间里，他眼睁睁看着热情的夏风引着小峰的手解开他的一个又一个盘扣，脱下亵裤，最终从小腹摸下去，指甲又短又齐的白嫩手指揉搓把玩他那根的马眼，另一只手上下捋压得阴茎又肿又硬。他无法抗拒这种未知的刺激，小峰手里的动作却突然停了，取而代之的是扑红的脸蛋和从下往上无辜盯着他的大眼睛。  


    这次轮到上官云峰呆若木鸡。他早就心悦师哥，自己偶尔偷偷看小书排遣，学了些自慰把式，但从没人教他怎么给师哥泻火。  


    也没人告诉他，看见师弟下面鼓起来的一大包和扒下裤子后露出脸的小洞，师哥想起了张瞎子家马驹交配的姿势，无师自通，起身就压上去。跟学文腰肋位置明显几道精壮的鲨鱼鳃相比，他身上的软肉肯定像一块洋人吃的白面包，又暄又甜，不然师哥怎么会忘情地舔舐啃咬，惹得他像中了七步散，浑身酥麻？  


    夕阳落山，他方睁开了眼，看到寝舍青灰色的天花板，从乳头到肚脐到腿根之间隐隐灼热，被烙铁烫了印似的，能看见的地方都红得快滴血，种在胜雪的皮肤上如怒绽红梅。

    欣赏不够他桃花瓣一样的眼睛，学文笑着说你叫了我好多声师哥，好多声，比田野中女孩子家的嗔闹笑语还好听百倍，千倍。

    

   


End file.
